the second Shepard
by andrew mike pond
Summary: John shepard is joined by his cousin jaden corbin shepard to hunt down and deystroy searen and then the reapers


The second Shepard

Prologue: Elysium

Jaden Shepard who at the time of the skyllian blitz, was on holiday on Elysium with is father Jared Shepard.

As they left the ship they spotted their relative John, "Yo John is that you!"Shouted Jaden, "Yeah it me JC, Uncle Jared what are you doing here?" asked Shepard, "we could ask you the same John" replied Jared, "I`m on leave for the next two weeks you?" he replied "we`re on holiday John, the old Gunnery Chief at the boot camp let me come with dad" replied the proud young Cadet Jaden, "Oh really so your going to be a marine like your father eh?" asked Shepard, "yep, anyway what are we doing blabber mouthing here for we need to go book our rooms" said Jaden.

A few hours later:

Jaden and his father are walking along the outer wall talking about Jaden`s future when the baterians attack, BOOM! "What the hell is that" " baterians Son g and get John and take my M-3 Predator NOW that's not a question son" yes dad".

At the hotel.

Jaden comes running up to John out of breath saying "you –need-to-come-to-the-outer-wall-NOW!" John doesn't even ask why he just grabs his M-8 Avenger assault rifle and follows Jaden to the outer wall.

As they arrive they see Jaden's father Jared take a shotgun blast to the chest and die, John rfires a few round at the baterians and kill the slaver that shot his uncle, he then shouted to Jaden " get behind cover and help me keep them back" Jaden didn't reply he just picked up his father's old mattock rifle and moved to a more defendable potion while his cousin picked up a sniper rifle and moved to hire ground, all the while ordering the civilians into a defensive posture.

After hours of fighting the batterians break through the wall and the civilians scatter bu Jaden just shouts to John "You seal the hole and I'll cover you" John plants some blasting charges on the breached wall and detonates them moments later the alliance fleet arrives.

Chapter one: eden prime.

Three years later Jaden shepard has enlisted with the marines and has be posted on the Normandy under his Cousin Lieutenant commander John Shepard, he is currently a corporal and fire team leader of the Normandy's second Ground team.

"soldier this is Your new post I am Captain Anderson you commanding officer, now tell me your name" "Corporal Jaden Shepard SIR" " weight did u say Shepard" "YES SIR" " you don't happen to be related to Commander John Shepard do you?" YES SIR he is my cousin sir", "(Sigh) then you better go and see him soldier because he is going to be your commanding officer in the filed" "SIR YES SIR".

The mess.

"Yo John guess who" "Jaden is that you" replied John Shepard "yep, bet you never thought your little cousin would be leading second ground team" "no I didn't" all of a sudden the com system blared with the voice of Joker "we`ll be hitting the mass relay in ten minutes brace your selves" "we better go up to the cockpit John" "yeah we better"

A few minutes later

"so this is your cousin Jaden then" "Yeah this is JC" replied Shepard just then captain Anderson called Shepard to the Comms room, " great you make him mad I got to deal with him joker" "sorry commander".

About twenty minutes later Shepard calls all the ground teams together.

"Jaden you and your men will be going with Nilhus" "ok John you got it, do we know what were up against cos I don't want to get my men slaughtered by fuck knows what" "no JC we don't but were gonna find out soon so go get your team ready"

Jaden the heads down to the cargo area and tells his team the plan " listen up we`re going down with the turian nilhus in about twenty minutes so go and get your gear, but first i`m going to give you your orders, Jackson your covering the rear with Jones I want one of you to use a shotgun and the other assault rifle got it" "aye aye sir" "Doyle you me and Corbin will cover the front, I want you to use your M-4 shuriken and Corbin will use his M-8 avenger got it" "aye aye sir" Jaden the went to get his equipment and armour his weapons of choice are a modified M-96 mattock assault rifle, a M-3 predator heavy pistol, and the M-29 incisor sniper rifle, his armor is standard N-7 heavy armor.

Ten minutes later.

"nihlus, when we`re down there don't go running of like some Fucking hero, ok my orders are to keep you alive and provide the commander with support, that and we don't know what the hell is down there" "I assure you Corporal I have no intention of dying today" "yeah my father said the same thing as you and he`s not here now, and he was a better soldier than you"

"APROTCHING DROP POINT 1 CAPTAIN"

"Right that's your drop point Corporal, I want you to meet up with shepard at the excavation site" "YES SIR"

They jump the last ten feet.

"form up I`m on point Doyle you and the men Know what to do, lets go"

Ten minutes later and they find some large spikes, "what the hell are they sir" asks PSC Corbin "I don't have a clue Corbin" replies Jaden "but I know what there doing, there taking every thing that's organic from these people and turning them ito synthetic husk, we need to move Jackson your on point, keep your wits about you there may be hostiles around" " yes sir"

After what seems to be only a few minutes they receive radio contact with John Shepard "What`s your situation JC" " we found some large spike that are turning these people into synthetic husk John, what about you" "we`ve found the same and more, the geth are here and there`s one more thing, Corporal Jenkins is (sigh) dead" "WHAT! You can't be serious J" "yeah we`ve also found the only living survivor of the 212, a gunnery chief Ashley Williams" "FUCK the 212 is gone FUCK, that means we got no support" " yeah, JC keep your eyes open for survivors and meet us at the excavation site" "ok see you in ten"

"We gotta move, wait were in the hell is nihlus, AAAWWW FUCK, we better get to the excavation site move out".

Ten minutes later

"John we got a problem nihlus gave us the slip" "what, aaarrggghhh dam it, we will have to go on and hope to catch up with him" Just then BANG " what the…" "sounds like gun fire john we better get going now, move it men"

Five minutes later and they find Nihlus dying" I told you to stay by me you fool, who did this to you" 2 a-another spectre c-c-could s-saren you havet-to st-stop him" replied nihlus though pain punctures almost every word, " we will nihlus you just rest and we`ll get you out of here" as he say this nihlus dies, "Doyle you and the rest of the team stay here and guard his body i`m going with the commander and his team to stop this saren" " yes sir" replies Doyle.

After a shot train ride thay arive at the plat form were the prothan beaconis but the geth stand in there way, 2john you disarm the bombs and I`ll deal with the geth" "sure JC".

After disabling the bombs and killing a few geth.

Ashley approaches the beacon and it starts to glow, Jaden spots this and shouts " Williams stop2 both he and John rush to her aid john getting to her Just before Jaden, they both geet cought in the beacons pull and are nocked un conscious.

Ten hours later

"AWW shit my head feels like a ton of bricks" just then Captain Anderson enters the med bay, "how`s our XO and new Operations Chief Doctor" wait I've been promoted?" asked a shocked Jaden, "yes" "Physically their fine but I`ve picked up some strange brain wave patterns, they`ve been dreaming" they weren't dreams they were visions" replied a confused John Shepard " He`s right sir there visions of-of synthetic's massacring organics" just then Jaden remembered nihlus, " sir the spectre nihlus is he ok" " no he didn't make, do you know who killed him was the geth" asked Captain Anderson " no sir it was another spectre called Saren sir" "WHAT" asked a shocked Anderson " nihlus told us himself sir" Said John "well commander Chief we`ll be at the citadel in about one hour I suggest you clean up you will be going before the entire council" "yes sir" replied both Shepards.

Down in the cargo hold

The sounds of M-96 rounds revibrated as Jaden shot some old combat armor, just then Ashley Williams aproached him, I wanted to thank you and the commander for saving me back on Eden prime" "I didn't save you Williams my cousin did" " I still wan" "stow Williams, if you want to thank anyone thank John".

Chapter 2

The citadel

Council meeting

" fuck you! If it wasn't for john you wouldn't even have Nihlus`s body for burial you pricks!" shouted Jaden "calm down JC I don't want to have to knock you out again" said Shepard deadly serious.


End file.
